


Breaking Criminals

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Before Cinder can kill Pyrrha, Jaune returns and takes her down, and when Emerald comes to the rescue, he does the same to her, now with both at his mercy, payback is imminent.





	Breaking Criminals

The Fall of Beacon, a horrid day for the people of Vale, many people lost their lives to the Grimm, even more were severely wounded by them. It was a historic day that none would soon forget, especially not Jaune Arc.

 

The woman who had shown her love for him had embarked on a suicide mission to stop the woman Cinder Fall from completely destroying Beacon Academy, in hopes of stopping the ongoing slaughter and destruction.

 

An endless multitude of emotions flowed through the Arc male, anger, sadness, unrelenting fury, all of them pointed towards the newly appointed Fall Maiden.

 

As Jaune flew away from Beacon in the high-speed rocket propelled locker, he felt nothing but desperation as he stared at Beacon tower as it became more and more distant to his sights.

 

“No! No! Pyrrha!” the Arc son yelled as he thrashed inside the locker, “I won’t let you do this! I won’t let you face her alone!” Jaune yelled even louder, feeling his aura flare all around his body.

 

“Cinder! If you think that you can take Pyrrha from me, you are so wrong!” Jaune yelled as his aura shone brighter than the son.

 

The locker then exploded as Jaune’s aura busted it open, letting him fall to the ground below, his aura however, breaking his fall, leaving him without any form of injury.

 

“What the?” Jaune said to himself as he looked at his hands, shocked to see his whole body glowing from head to toe.

 

He felt like a one-man-army.

 

“This is incredible!” Jaune said as he slammed his fist into the ground, making a large crater form from beneath his enhanced appendage.

 

‘No way, physical enhancement?! Oh, this should be amazing!’ Jaune thought to himself, standing up.

 

Jaune looked up at the top of Beacon tower and saw bright lights flashing from the top, realizing it could only be two people, Pyrrha, and Cinder.

 

“Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to test out these new powers,” Jaune said as he got into a running stance, letting his aura flow to his legs and lungs, “Hold on, Pyrrha, I’m coming,” Jaune yelled as his legs flexed, sending him shooting towards the tower at speeds that would make Ruby’s jaw hit the floor.

 

As he ran, the tower came closer into view, he kept running, looking up at the huge explosion at the top of the tower, sending loads of debris falling down the tower.

 

“Hang on, Pyrrha, I’m almost there!” Jaune yelled as he ran even faster.

 

He was almost at the base of Beacon tower when he came to the realization, ‘How am I going to get to the top?!’

 

He then remembered how in the comics, that people going insane speeds could run fast enough to defy gravity, “Well, only one way to find out!” Jaune yelled as he gained even more speed.

 

The second he hit the base of the tower, he flipped himself to a 90-degree angle, sending him shooting up the tower, and in seconds he was at the top.

 

When he reached the top, he saw Pyrrha on her knees and Cinder with her bow drawn back, ready to release her arrow and thusly, end Pyrrha.

 

“NO!” Jaune yelled as he raised an aura-enhanced fist and slammed it into Cinder’s head, knocking her out cold in an instant.

 

Jaune stopped and looked down at the downed Cinder and turned to see the shocked face of Pyrrha, “Jaune?! How are you here, I sent you away in a pod?!” Pyrrha yelled as she tried to get up.

 

“We’ll talk about that later, just get to the basement now, I’ll be down there with Cinder in a minute,” Jaune said as he grabbed Cinder’s leg.

 

“I can’t walk,” Pyrrha said, showing him her injured ankle.

 

“Alright then, hop on,” Jaune said, offering her an arm, which she quickly took.

 

In mere moments, Jaune, Pyrrha and an unconscious Cinder were at the basement, before the two pods Ozpin intended to use on Pyrrha and Amber before.

 

Jaune walked over to the pods, gently putting Pyrrha into her pod, then he dragged Cinder across the floor and tossed her into the other one.

 

“You ready, Pyrrha?” Jaune said as he logged into the controls, “Yes, do it,” Pyrrha said, nodding.

 

Jaune hit the start button and Cinder’s body began to glow, the Maiden’s powers began to flow from her and into Pyrrha.

 

The Spartan screamed as the process continued, the pain was excruciating but she endured it.

 

Soon enough the process was over.

 

Cinder was powerless.

 

Pyrrha was the new Fall Maiden.

 

“How do you feel?” Jaune asked as Pyrrha’s pod opened.

 

“Stronger,” Pyrrha said as her aura flared.

 

At that moment, another person hit the ground before the two of them.

 

“Cinder?! Are you okay?! I saw your aura almost fully deplete!” the newcomer, Emerald yelled as she ran towards the group, shocked to see Jaune and Pyrrha standing above a defeated Cinder.

 

“CINDER!” Emerald screamed as she drew her weapons, but before she could even fire, Jaune grabbed Cinder’s body and hurled it at Emerald. The unconscious body of Cinder slammed into the illusionist, knocking her unconscious as well.

 

Jaune then walked over to the two downed girls, picking them both up by the hair, “Pyrrha, you head back to the guys, I will deal with these two,” Jaune said as he filled his legs with aura before taking off, leaving Pyrrha shocked at his speed.

 

XXXX

 

Hours later, Cinder and Emerald groaned as they woke up. The two of them attempted to move but found that they were both tied down to a different bed, naked as the day they were born, and in an empty room with the lights down low.

 

“What the?” Emerald said as she began to thrash around, trying to break her restraints.

 

“Emerald, calm yourself, you are in the presence of the new Fall Maiden, these binds will have no effect on m-” Cinder started as she tried to summon the Maiden’s powers but found that nothing came out.

 

“What is this?!” Cinder yelled with pure fury, “Who dares rob me of my birthright?!” Cinder screamed as she continued to try to summon her flames, only to find that once again, the power did not surface.

 

“How can it be your birthright, Cinder, if it was never yours to begin with?” a voice spoke from a shaded area in the room.

 

“You! Release us now and I promise to make your death swift!” Cinder yelled with murder-filled eyes.

 

“You aren’t in any position to be making threats, Cinder, besides, is that any way you should be speaking to your new master?” Jaune said as he walked up to Cinder, leaning down before her, gripping her breast in her hand, and teasingly walking his fingers down towards her snatch.

 

“Hnng… You are no master of mine! My master will end you in an instant when she hears about this!” Cinder said as she held back a moan from Jaune kneading her breast.

 

Jaune smirked slightly before leaning down directly by her ear, “By the time I’m through with you, the last thing on your mind will be your old master, as your allegiances will lie with me,” Jaune whispered in her ear.

 

Cinder’s pussy began to dampen more and more at Jaune’s actions, his words echoing in her mind. No one had ever begun to truly seduce Cinder before now, and a small part of her enjoyed it.

 

“Ah, see, your body is already accepting me,” Jaune said as his fingers began to run across her pussy, feeling the moist juices that flowed from them almost like a river.

 

“That’s a natural reaction! Nothing of note!” Cinder yelled, turning her head away in an attempt to hide her reddening face.

 

“Hm, since your mouth is only good at spouting lies, perhaps it should serve a new purpose,” Jaune said as he undid his pants.

 

Once his pants hit the ground, Cinder’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as she saw a non-erect 7-8-inch cock being held back by the loose fabric.

 

‘No way! That’s his cock?! I’ve never seen one so big!’ Cinder screamed in her head as she watched Jaune take off the remaining fabric, tossing it aside, showing off his now fully-erect 10-inch member.

 

Jaune smiled at the look on Cinder’s face, she looked as though her brain stopped functioning the moment she laid eyes on his monstrous member.

 

Seeing this, Jaune got up on the bed, his dick flopping onto Cinder’s shocked face, its strong scent being the only thing Cinder could smell. This smell acted as an aphrodisiac as Cinder’s pussy began to ache, her legs trying to rub together but are unable to as they are pulled apart by the chains.

 

“Now then, let’s see if your throat can take my cock,” Jaune said as he put his hands on the back of Cinder’s head as he placed the tip of his dick before her mouth and in one swift motion, brought her face all the way down to the base of his cock, making the ex-Maiden swallow his cock whole in one harsh thrust.

 

‘Oh, Oum! It’s so big! My throat feels like it’s going to explode!’ Cinder screamed in her head as she choked on Jaune’s monstrous cock as it spread the inside of her throat to fit its girth.

 

“Cinder! You bastard! I’m going to kill you for this!” Emerald yelled as she began to thrash again, her desperation only increasing.

 

“Impatient, Emerald, give me a minute with Cinder and then I will be over there to fuck you until you’re screaming my name,” Jaune said as he turned his attention back to Cinder whose eyes were rolled to the back of her head and wet choking sounds came from her throat.

 

“Ah, your throat feels so tight, Cinder. Was this your first time taking a cock like mine?” Jaune said as he began to pull her head off his cock, “If that’s the case, I should help you enjoy the experience!” Jaune yelled as he slammed her head back down to the base of his cock, making her eyes widen once again.

 

Jaune began to use her mouth like a pussy as he slammed it up and down on his massive member.

 

‘His cock! It’s hitting the back of my throat! I can’t take him like this!’ Cinder screamed in her head as Jaune continued to make a mess of her face.

 

Spit flew from her mouth as Jaune’s pounding continued, he used her hair to increase the speed of her thrusts, making more wet choking sounds come from her throat as Jaune’s cock continued to stretch it out to fit him.

 

As Jaune’s pounding continued, Cinder found her head beginning to buck with his harsh thrusts, trying to go faster, “Oh? What’s this? Beginning to enjoy this are you my cockwhore?” Jaune said as he began to use her head even more, slamming her reddening face into his crotch even harder.

 

‘N-No, I’m not enjoyyyying-uh’ Cinder thought to herself, her brain turning to mush as Jaune’s cock continued to go deeper and deeper into her throat.

“Do you want my cum, Cinderwhore?” Jaune asked with a large smile he continued his smashing. All he got in response was a deep moan from the back of Cinder’s throat, confirming her desires.

 

“Very well, if you want it, work for it!” Jaune said as he slammed her head against the bed, he then proceeded to fuck her throat, his hips smashing into her face, making his cock go even deeper into her throat. His bulge showed outside her throat, expanding it even further.

 

“Use that tongue of yours bitch! Get me off!” Jaune yelled as he felt Cinder begin to use her tongue, wrapping it around his cock like a snake does its pray.

 

“Good whore, your reward is almost here, swallow it all!” Jaune yelled as he intensified his thrusts further, Cinder’s eyes rolled up even further into her head, ‘THANK YOU, MASTER! FILL YOUR WHORE UP!’ Cinder screamed in her head as he felt his cock begin to pulse.

 

“Take it, whore!” Jaune yelled as he smashed his hips into Cinder’s face one last time as he let his load loose into her throat.

 

Cinder’s world exploded as she felt Jaune’s member explode inside her mouth. At that moment, Cinder came, her pussy shooting out her juices like a gun, dousing the bed in her juices.

 

Cinder moaned as she felt Jaune’s cum flow into her stomach and some of it begin to flow up her throat as his member continued to pump cum into her needy throat.

 

‘Oh, Oum! I don’t think I’ll live if he cums in my pussy!’ Cinder screamed in her head as he body continued to spasm as she choked on his man milk.

 

Jaune smiled as he stared down at her thoroughly fucked face, her eyes rolled up, her mouth brimming with cum, her cheeks bright red and her hair a complete mess. With that he began to pull himself out of Cinder’s now destroyed throat, his cock exiting her mouth with a loud pop, followed by excess cum flowing out of her open mouth.

 

“Mmmm, Master, more… please,” Cinder moaned as she looked up at Jaune’s cock which still stood at full-mast.

 

“You want more my little cocksleeve? Where do you want it?” Jaune said as he grabbed her face to look into his eyes. “My pussy, please, Master, my pussy needs your huge cock!” Cinder yelled with what voice she had left, cum falling out of her mouth as she spoke.

 

“Hm, how about this, if you prepare Emerald over there for me, I’ll give you the next helping of my cum,” Jaune said, pointing towards a shocked Emerald.

 

“Yes! Yes, Master! I’ll do it!” Cinder said as her crazed eyes stared at a vulnerable Emerald.

 

Jaune smiled at this as he got up and began to undo Cinder’s restraints, giving her movement again.

 

As Cinder got up, she stared at Emerald with predatory eyes, making the illusionist shiver at the look she was giving her.

 

“Cinder! You’re free now! You don’t need to listen to him! Kill him and we can get out of here!” Emerald yelled as she began to push herself upwards before Cinder stood up on the bed and slammed her foot on Emerald’s moistening snatch, making her yell out.

 

“Oh, silly, Emerald, we’re not going anywhere. Master hasn’t given me his cock yet and until he does, we’re not going anywhere. If you’re lucky, he’ll grace you with his cum too, you’ll feel like a new woman when he fucks you,” Cinder said as she grinded down on Emerald’s clit, making the emerald-haired woman blush.

 

“Mmmm,” Emerald moaned as Cinder kept putting more and more pressure on Emerald’s clit and pussy, occasionally putting one of her toes in her pussy, making the dark-skinned girl moan even louder.

 

“Cinder, stop…” Emerald moaned as Cinder lifted her foot off of Emerald’s pussy and put it on her breast, “Are you ready to submit to Master’s cock?” Cinder asked as she pressed her juice-covered foot on Emerald’s bare breast, making her moan.

 

“No…” Emerald said as she turned her head away from Cinder, making her frown.

 

Cinder lowered herself, placing her face in front of Emerald’s soaked pussy, “Your pussy says otherwise, Emerald. Just give in, it’ll feel so much better,” Cinder said as she used a hand to play with her clit.

 

“No, I won’t give in to him…” Emerald said, her tone remaining unconvincing.

 

“Very well then,” Cinder said as she dove into her pussy, licking the insides of her pussy, her tongue roaming every nook and cranny of the snatch.

 

Emerald screamed as she felt Cinder’s tongue invade her soaked cavern, loving the feeling of Cinder licking up all of her juices from all over the insides of her pussy.

 

‘No… I won’t submit to this, I’m stronger than this…’ Emerald thought to herself as her body squirmed under Cinder’s powerful tongue.

 

‘I won’t… submit…’ Emerald thought to herself as she felt Cinder put a finger inside her pussy.

 

‘I won’t…’ Emerald thought as she felt Cinder begin to thrust that finger aggressively in and out of her tight snatch.

 

‘I… OH FUCK IT!’ Emerald screamed in her head as she dam finally broke.

 

“MASTER, PLEASE, I’M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A BAD WHORE, PLEASE, FUCK ME! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN’T WALK!” Emerald yelled, as her orgasm set off from Cinder’s aggressive ministrations.

 

“AAAAAAA!” Emerald yelled as she squirted all over Cinder’s face, the ex-Fall Maiden licking up the juices surrounding her mouth.

 

“Delicious, Master, you will enjoy this one,” Cinder said as she watched him undo Emerald’s restraints.

 

“Yes, you have done well, Cinder, now, prepare for your rewards. Get on your knees on top of Emerald’s face,” Jaune ordered as he went behind Cinder and gave her ass a harsh slap, “Iya! Yes, Master!” Cinder said as she did as she was told, her drenched snatch now hanging above Emerald’s face. Her juices dripping onto her face and into her mouth, the illusionist loving the taste.

 

Jaune walked up behind Cinder’s pussy, her ass hanging over the bed slightly, giving him enough room to get all the way inside her. His hand rubbed against her drenched pussy, making the black-haired woman moan.

 

“Hm, you’re ready,” Jaune said as he lined up his cock with her tight entrance and began to push in.

 

‘Ah! Finally! He’s in me! Even just the tip is amazing!’ Cinder yelled in her head as Jaune’s tip continued to stretch her pussy wide, letting her juices spill out and fall into Emerald’s waiting mouth.

 

“Oh, you’re so tight, Cinder, is this your first time?” Jaune asked as he pushed slowly on.

 

“Yes, Master! But you don’t need to worry about my hymen, it broke during training, so be as rough with me as you want!” Cinder said as she felt Jaune’s member continue to spread her wide open.

 

“That’s good, I was going to go all-out no matter what you wanted!” Jaune yelled as he grabbed Cinder’s ass and slammed his cock all the way inside her in one brutal thrust, “You’re my cockwhore after all, you will do exactly what I say, when I say it, is that understood?” Jaune said as he leaned down behind Cinder’s ear.

 

His words made Cinder immediately shake and her orgasm washed over her, making her juices rocket out of her pussy, soaking Jaune’s crotch and Emerald’s face.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jaune said before pulling back and proceeding to savagely pump in and out of Cinder’s vice-grip tight pussy.

 

“OH, MASTER, YES! FUCK ME, MASTER! BREAK YOUR BITCH!” Cinder screamed as Jaune’s pounding drove her mad.

 

“With you saying that, how can I say no my little cockwhore,” Jaune said as he gave her ass a harsh slap, her flesh rippling beneath the brutal strike, making her scream out in pain, which soon turned into pleasure.

 

“AH! SLAP MY ASS MORE, MASTER! I LOVE PAIN!” Cinder yelled as she felt Jaune’s cock hit the entrance to her womb. Her words making Jaune’s smile he slapped her ass again, even harder than before.

 

The effects were immediate as he felt her tighten around him even more, making it hard for him to move as her pussy wasn’t letting his cock go. “You’re pussy just got even tighter, Cinder, you really are a masochist whore, aren’t you?” Jaune said as he intensified his thrusts, bashing the head of his cock into the entrance to her womb.

 

“YES, MASTER, BUT ONLY FOR YOU!” Cinder screamed as she gripped the bed sheets even harder, making Emerald jealous of her, but still enjoying the taste of the falling juices from the savage fucking happening above her.

 

“That’s right, you’re mine and only mine! Only my cock can satisfy you! You will spread your legs and take my cock whenever I say so, no matter where we are! Is that understood?!” Jaune yelled as he kept pounding at her womb’s entrance and with one final powerful thrust, he entered her womb, making a bulge appear in her stomach.

 

“YES! YES, MASTER! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! OH, FUCK, YOU’RE IN MY WOMB! I’LL BE YOUR CUMDUMPSTER FOREVER!” Cinder screamed on the top of her lungs as Jaune wrecked her womb and stomach.

 

Underneath the two of them, Emerald stared at the bulge that came from Jaune’s cock as it beat the inside of Cinder’s womb, its head revealing itself from Cinder’s stomach. Seeing this only made Emerald want his cock even more, her snatch moistening even more.

 

Jaune noticed Emerald beneath the moaning mess Cinder is. An idea flew into his head, he grabbed the back of Cinder’s head and slammed it into Emerald’s snatch.

 

“Eat her out while I make a mess of your pussy you whore!” Jaune ordered as Cinder’s eyes widened in shock as she began to eat out Emerald below her.

 

“You! Lap us up!” Jaune ordered Emerald as she lifted her head and licked Cinder’s pussy and Jaune’s pounding cock, making the both of them moan loudly.

 

“Your tongue feels so good, you little slut, keep it up!” Jaune ordered as he kept thrusting into the moaning mess known as Cinder.

 

“Yes, Master,” Emerald said as she kept licking their joined organs.

 

The added pleasure of Emerald’s tongue was beginning to drive the raging blond mad as he felt his orgasm rising.

 

“Get ready you little whore, I’m about to cum in your little pussy, be sure to take it all!” Jaune said as he slapped her ass again, feeling her snatch tighten around him once again.

 

“YES, MASTER! CUM INSIDE ME! I WANT IT SO BAD! FILL YOU CUMDUMP UP UNTIL I’M DRIPPING YOUR CUM!” Cinder screamed as she tightened her pussy as best as she could as she continued to eat out Emerald.

 

“Here it is! Take it!” Jaune roared as he let his member explode inside of Cinder.

 

The moment he did, Cinder’s brain shut down as she screamed to the heavens.

 

“AT LAST, MASTER’S CUM! IT’S SO HOT! THERE’S SO MUCH! I CAN’T TAKE IT!” Cinder screamed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her stomach growing a huge bulge.

 

As Jaune continued to cum, Emerald’s own orgasm was set off, her juices exploding once again into Cinder’s face, drenching the ex-Maiden in her cum, but unlike last time, she didn’t move as she was too busy feeling Jaune’s cum flood her womb and expand her stomach to make her seem 5 months pregnant.

 

As Jaune’s orgasm tampered off, he pulled out of Cinder and flipped her over, letting her back it the bed. A moan escaped Cinder’s mouth as she felt the cum inside her slowly begin to drip out as she rubbed her stomach, loving the warm feeling of his semen.

 

“Master’s cum… So much… I love it…” Cinder said as she continued to rub her stomach.

 

Emerald stared at Cinder with half-lidded eyes as she felt a hand grab her shoulder and throw her above Cinder, on her knees, similar to how he had the two of them before, only reversed.

 

“Now, where do you want my cock, my little slut?” Jaune asked as he rubbed her pussy and let his fingers drag up to her ass.

 

“MY ASS, MASTER! I LOVE THINGS IN MY ASS! FILL MY ASS UP WITH YOUR THICK, WHITE CUM!” Emerald screamed as she felt Jaune rub his cock between her legs, lubing it up with her juices.

 

“Very well, ask and you shall receive!” Jaune yelled as he lined up his cock with Emerald’s tight ass and speared himself in with one brutal thrust.

 

“AAAAAA!” Emerald screamed as she felt him tear her ass open without mercy, “YOUR COCK! IT’S SO BIG! BIGGER THAN I THOUGHT BY LOOKING AT IT! COME ON, MASTER! PLEASE! FUCK ME INTO A COMA!” Emerald yelled as she tried to move along his member, only to find it ridiculously hard to.

 

“How can I say no to such a responsive whore like you?” Jaune said as he pulled his cock back, preparing to thrust back in, “If you want me to go all-out, however, you must eat out that cumdumpster I just unloaded in, is that understood?” Jaune asked as he whispered into her ear.

 

“YES, MASTER! I’LL DO IT!” Emerald said quickly before diving into Cinder’s wrecked pussy and began to eat it out, licking the exterior, eating up and excess cum.

 

“Such a good whore,” Jaune said as he rubbed her ass with his hand before slamming himself back in, making Emerald scream beneath him as she ate out Cinder.

 

Cinder moaned lightly as she felt Emerald’s tongue eat her out, unable to move as the cum kept her in one place.

 

“Shit, Emerald, your ass is as tight as they come! I’m getting close to blowing my load in you right now!” Jaune yelled as he slapped her ass harshly, making the girls scream, setting off her orgasm. The emerald-haired girls juices slamming into Cinder’s face, drenching it even further than before.

 

“YES, MASTER! FILL UP MY ASS LIKE YOU DID CINDER’S PUSSY! I NEED YOUR CUM IN ME!” Emerald said as Jaune kept destroying her ass.

 

“I thought I told you to eat out this cumdumpster beneath us, bad whores don’t get any cum, get back to work you slut!” Jaune ordered as he slapped Emerald’s ass once again, sending her head back between Cinder’s legs.

 

“That’s better, stay like that,” Jaune said as he continued to slam in and out of Emerald’s abused ass.

 

Emerald was a moaning wreck as she felt Jaune’s cock rearrange her insides, she felt his cock beat deeper and deeper inside her, driving her insane which each ass-wrecking thrust.

 

“Get ready, slut, I’m about to blow inside you!” Jaune yelled as his thrusts intensified.

 

“THANK YOU, MASTER! GRACE YOUR SLUT WITH YOUR GODLY CUM! FILL ME TO THE BRIM!” Emerald screamed from between Cinder’s legs, licking up more of his cum that spilled from her destroyed pussy.

 

“I’m cumming, Emerald!” Jaune yelled as he slammed his hips into her ass one last time before blowing his load deep inside her.

 

Emerald’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt Jaune’s cum flood her insides, this warm sensation worked its way all the way up her system. Emerald felt her throat bulge as his warm essence shot up her throat and cum shot from her open mouth all over the bed in front of her.

 

‘He’s amazing… I’ll never be fucked by anyone else…’ Emerald thought to herself before she fell unconscious.

 

Jaune smiled down proudly at the two broken bitches before him, once they were criminals, now, they are nothing more than his broken cumsluts, loyal to him and him alone.

 

“Now, to finish the job,” Jaune said as he walked over to Emerald’s unconscious body and flipped her body over and planted it directly into Cinder’s destroyed snatch.

 

“This is for Penny,” Jaune said as he put a foot on Cinder’s inflated belly and pushed down, making Cinder scream in ecstasy as the cum inside her shot out and drowned Emerald in it. The illusionist could do nothing to stop the waves of cum that crashed into her face, and to be honest, she didn’t want to, she loved this feeling.

 

“Now, your turn,” Jaune said as he took his foot off of Cinder’s now unstretched stomach. He placed Emerald’s ass over her face and put his foot on top of her inflated stomach.

 

“This is for almost killing, Pyrrha, you bitch!” Jaune said as he pressed down even harder on Emerald’s stomach, making her scream out in pain as the cum in her ass rushed out of her and covered Cinder’s face in it.

 

Cinder, however, accepted his cum with a broken smile on her face. She did all she could to swallow the cum being dumped on her, but some of it eluded her.

 

Jaune stared down at the now completely wrecked girls with a triumphant look. He took out his scroll and took several pictures of the girls in their devastated states.

 

“You two are mine from now on, am I understood?” Jaune said as he stepped on Cinder’s stomach, making her moan once again.

 

“Yes… Master…” the two of them said at the same time just before sleep took the two broken, cum-addicted girls.


End file.
